


A little desire for strawberry

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 24





	A little desire for strawberry

"Why are you smiling ...?" Eiji asked confusedly.  
Ash did not reply.  
"Nothing"  
"Tell me"  
"It's a secret," Ash said, without stopping to smile.  
"Which secret?"  
"I found something I really like"  
Eiji shook his head and sat up, pulling himself a little on the sheet, covering a little of his nakedness. "Now I want to know what you've found"  
Ash was silent.  
"You really don't want to talk, huh?"  
Eiji went down on Ash.  
"You won't be able to hold me so long," said the lynx, winking.  
"Oh, you really say?"  
"Mmm ... don't think to think it smooth, sweetness"  
"I love that threatening tone," Ash whispered with a smile.  
"You will get what you deserve ..."  
"I do not believe it!"  
Eiji went bumble over Ash.  
"For the last time, tell me you've seen!"  
"If not, what are you doing to me?" Ash provoked him, blinking.  
No sooner said than done: Eiji's fingers moved swiftly and ruthlessly on Ash's hips and he began to fidget like a madman, trying to repel his companion's attack.  
Unfortunately for Ash, the torture went on for several minutes. "That's enough! That's enough! I apologize!" he managed to say, now panting; his forehead was beaded with sweat, his lips parted, his chest rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing, his beautiful blond hair scattered on the pillow.  
"I must say that you are resistant," Eiji commented, ignoring his heart rate which was definitely accelerating at that sight.  
"Then?"  
"A little strawberry craving on my left side, I find it adorable," Ash confessed.  
Eiji's cheeks turned red like two ripe apples and exclaimed: "Shit, I didn't want you to see it!"  
The lynx burst out laughing.  
"You're bad"  
"I know, strawberry"  
Something evil shone in Eiji's dark eyes; then he bowed his head and touched Ash's lips with his lips.  
Immediately, Ash passed his arms around his hips and pulled against him, returning the kiss. Eiji's lips were sweet, slightly rough.  
"Now I'll eat you"  
Ash did not have time to reply that he found his tongue in Eiji's mouth that they began to caress him, making him twist and send to be blessed his brain.


End file.
